metalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Korn
frame|Korn – Logo Korn (bzw. KoЯn) aus Bakersfield, Kalifornien, USA, haben sich 1993 gegründet. Sie haben am Anfang extrem erfolgreich Nu Metal gemacht. Seit 1999 veröffentlichen sie leider nur noch etwas seltsamen melodischen Sound richtung Alternative. Korn haben dem Thrash Metal vieles hinzugefügt. Neben Hip-Hop und Samples waren neu die Pausen, das Flüstern und das darauffolgende Ausflippen. Eine ganze Generation an Schüler-Bands orientierte sich daran. : → Siehe auch Rage Against the Machine, Deftones, Limp Bizkit, Slipknot, System of a Down Musik-Clips von KoЯn Von Korn gibt es von Anfang an diverse Video-Clips. *'Insane' – (video, 3:58 min) - brandneu, zum 2016er-Album ! *'A Different World' – (audio, 3:21 min) - brandneu, zum 2016er-Album ! *'Blind' – (video, 4:17 min) - vom legendären Debütalbum *'Clown' – (video, 3:38 min) - vom legendären Debütalbum *'Shoots and Ladders' – (video, 3:38 min) - vom legendären Debütalbum *'A.D.I.D.A.S.' – (video, 2:33 min) - vom legendären 2. Album ("Fucks" sind zensiert - ihr US-Pussys) Geschichte von KoЯn thumb|250px|Korn – BandBakersfield, Kalifornien, ist eine üble Retortenstadt für Arbeitsroboter der Mittelschicht ... 1993 gründeten Brian Welch und Reginald Arvizu mit James Shaffer und dem 13-jährigen David Silveria am Schlagzeug die Punk-Band L.A.P.D.. Jonathan Davis arbeitete als Leichenbeschauer und war Sänger in der lokalen Band Sexart und kam auch dazu. Alle fünf zogen nach Los Angeles um, wo sie viele legendäre Auftritte hatten. 1994 konnten sie auch schon einen Plattenvertrag bei Immortal Records, bei Epic Records, unterschreiben. Sofort wurde das Debütalbum Korn veröffentlicht. ... Um 2000 geht Davis seinem Alkoholismus nach und Bassist Arvizu versucht sich erfolglos mit dem Hip-Hop-Projekt Fieldy's Dreams (Debüt: Rock'n'Roll Gangster). 2005, nach kommerziell erfolgreichen, aber öden, Veröffentlichungen, kam ein Break. Den Vertrag mit Epic Records haben sie nicht verlängert, im September unterschrieben sie bei Virgin Records. Head geht, ihm taugt der Sound nicht mehr und er will sich Jesus widmen (kein Scherz). Die Karriere läuft weiter, Korn wird noch softer und nerviger und 2006 ... und Schlagzeuger David Silveria ging. ... Im Februar 2015 verklagt David Korn wegen Geld ... *Interview – David Silveria: Neues Korn-Album “wird scheiße” Die Alben von KoЯn Korn haben von 1994 bis 2013 elf Alben gemacht. Im Oktober 2016 kommt das 12. Album The Serenity of Suffering. *1994 – KoЯn – 1. Album *1996 – Life Is Peachy – 2. Album *1998 – Follow the Leader – 3. Album *1999 – Issues – 4. Album - ab hier wird es leider schwach ... *2002 – Untouchables – 5. Album *2003 – Take a Look in the Mirror – 6. Album *2005 – See You on the Other Side – 7. Album *2007 – Untitled – 8. Album *2010 – Korn III – Remember Who You Are – 9. Album *2011 – The Path of Totality – 10. Album *2013 – The Paradigm Shift – 11. Album - 0,0 im RH ... vom ... 2013 *2016 – The Serenity of Suffering – 12. Album - 0,0 im RH ... vom ... 2016 1. Album – KoЯn Das Debütalbum KoЯn wurde von Mai bis Juni 1994 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober 1994 heraus. *Nu Metal – 13 Tracks, 65:51 min – 11. Oktober 1994 bei Immortal Records. KoЯn .... Ross Robinson ... Doppelplatin ( > 2 mio Alben) in den USA, über 10 mio ? weltweit. : 01 – Blind – 4:19 – 02 – Ball Tongue – 4:29 – 03 – Need To – 4:01 – 04 – Clown – 4:37 – 05 – Divine – 2:51 – 06 – Faget – 5:49 – 07 – Shoots and Ladders – 5:22 – 08 – Predictable – 4:32 – 09 – Fake – 4:51 – 10 – Lies – 3:22 – 11 – Helmet in the Bush – 4:02 – 12 – Daddy – 17:31 – enthält Hidden Track Michael & Geri beginnt bei 14:06, nach 5:11 Min. Stille 2. Album – Life Is Peachy Das zweite Korn-Album Life Is Peachy (dt.: Das Leben ist klasse) wurde zwischen April und Juni 1996 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *Nu Metal – 14 Tracks, 48:14 min – 15. Oktober 1996 bei Immortal Records. Life Is Peachy war der absolute Hammer. Das Abgehackte statt dem sonst verbreiteten dumpfen Gebänge ... Doppelplatin ( > 2 mio Alben) in den USA, über nn mio weltweit. : 01 – Twist – 0:49 – 02 – Chi – 3:54 – 03 – Lost – 2:55 – 04 – Swallow – 3:38 – 05 – Porno Creep – 2:01 – 06 – Good God – 3:20 – 07 – Mr. Rogers – 5:10 – 08 – K@#Ø%! – 3:02 – 09 – No Place to Hide – 3:31 – 10 – Wicked – 4:00 – (Originalinterpret: Ice Cube, mit Chino Moreno von den Deftones) 11 – A.D.I.D.A.S. – 2:32 – 12 – Low Rider – 0:58 – (Originalinterpret: War) 13 – Ass Itch – 3:39 – 14 – Kill You – 5:00 – 15 – Twist II – 1:03 – (Hidden Track) 3. Album – Follow the Leader Das erste Korn-Album Follow the Leader wurde zwischen März und Mai 1998 aufgenommen und kam im August heraus. *Nu Metal – 14 Tracks, 48:14 min – 18. August 1998 bei Immortal Records. Hier gab es erste richtige Sucker-Parts. Gerade deshalb Fünffachplatin ( > 5 mio Alben), das war der Höhepunkt. Leute bei KoЯn Das Lineup von Korn ist seit der Gründung 1993 sehr stabil. Erst als der Zenit längst überschritten war und alle reich und schon älter waren, ging 2005 Gitarrist Head und 2006 der Schlagzeuger David. Jonathan Davis – (geb. 1971) - Gesang James "Munky" Shaffer – (geb. 1970) - Gitarre Brian "Head" Welch – (geb. 1970) - Gitarre (bis 2005 und wieder seit 2013) Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu – (geb. 1969) - Bass David Silveria – (geb. 1972) - Schlagzeug (bis 2006) Weblinks *Homepage – mit dem neuen Album im Herbst 2016 *Fan-Seite – *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik hören en:Korn Kategorie:Nu Metal Kategorie:Album 2016